


If It Feels Right

by degenerateworm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (Almost) First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degenerateworm/pseuds/degenerateworm
Summary: Two bros, chilling in the broken turbolift, zero feet apart because theyaregay!
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	If It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this yesterday because I was having an awful day and I just needed something happy; enjoy enjoy.

At least they were stuck together.

It would’ve been torture to be trapped in the turbolift with anyone besides Data, or, God forbid, all by himself. Geordi didn’t like tight spaces all that much, as embarrassing as that was for an engineer who was always in and out of vents and Jefferies tubes.

“From what I can gather, the ionic fields surrounding the ship are still active. It may be quite awhile before we are rescued.” Data turned away from the only functioning panel in the lift. It was the only light source in the room, a dim glow in the corner. “Power and communications should return once we are far enough out of range.”

“Well,” Geordi sighed, shifting so he was slightly more comfortable on the floor, “Let’s hope they figure it out before I run out of oxygen.”

“That would take approximately 10 hours; it is highly likely we will be rescued before then.” Data ambled over to his friend, and Geordi craned his neck to look up at him, “In any case, I have an extra hour's worth of oxygen reserves I can administer via mouth-to-mouth, if necessary.”

Geordi snorted. The mental image of the entire senior staff finally cracking open the turbolift door to find Data giving him frantic CPR was pretty hilarious. “I don’t think it’ll come to that, Data.”

“I do not think so, either. I was merely trying to reassure you.”

“Consider me reassured.” Again, he had to emphasize, he was so glad it was Data. Anyone else and he’d be bored out of his skull, “Are you gonna… keep standing there?”

“I presumed you sat down because you are tired. I do not mind standing.”

“Yeah, but,” Geordi patted the ground beside him, “It’s a little hard to talk to someone who's standing when you’re on the floor. Strains the neck a little.”

“Ah, I understand. Because of my height, it is uncomfortable to look up at me.” Data sat down next to Geordi, tucking his long legs inward against his chest. “Apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Geordi lolled his head back against the wall and sighed, “What were you going to do after work? If this hadn’t happened, obviously.”

“I have been focusing my studies on improving my relationships,” Data mused, “I was planning to do some research, and practice my social skills. What about you?”

“Nothing interesting. Nap, maybe.” Geordi looked at Data curiously, “What social skills are you working on? Can I help?”

“A myriad of things.” Data tilted his head, “I am attempting to study sarcasm, and understanding subtextual meaning based on tone, for one.”

“Hmm,” Geordi reflected on his own difficulties in understanding social cues, “I probably wouldn’t be much help there. Maybe Riker.”

“Actually, I was going to ask Commander Riker for help in another matter.”

“Really? Why him of all people?”

“Well, the Commander has had many successful romantic relationships.” Data said it as if it were a completely objective fact. So much for understanding subtext. Geordi wouldn’t label any of those relationships as successful. “I intended to ask him for assistance.”

“Assistance with getting girls to break up with you?”

“Oh, was that an attempt at helping me with sarcasm?”

“If it helped, it helped.” Geordi shrugged, “Anyways, what were you gonna ask him?”

“To be quite honest, I am not sure if he will accommodate my request. However,” Data raised his eyebrows, “I was going to ask him to teach me about physical relationships; I am particularly bad at kissing.”

Geordi stammered, “How do you intend for him to help you with that?”

“I was hoping he would offer to demonstrate.” Data said plainly.

“You were gonna ask Riker to make out with you?”

“Hmm.” Data paused, “When you word it that way, I suppose it does sound a bit preposterous.”

“I’ll say. Usually, you don’t do that kind of thing willy nilly. Especially not with a senior officer.” The idea of Data naively asking someone to kiss him like that made Geordi dizzy with concern. 

Furthermore, the idea of someone treating it casually, like Riker would, made him a little irritated. A kiss from Data ought to be special, considering the impact it could have on his neural net.

“Ah, I see.” Data nodded, “You are referring to the sentimental significance of a kiss? That is why I chose the Commander, because he typically has relationships that are physical without the requirement of a—”

“Data, I’m just saying I don’t think Riker is the best person to teach you in general.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you are right, I will give it further consideration. I do not know of another potentially suitable candidate, however.” Data looked deep in thought.

“Could you use the holodeck?”

“I would prefer the experience to be as close to the real thing as possible.” Data tilted his head at Geordi, “If it is best to have these learning experiences with one I consider close, perhaps, instead, _you_ would consider…?”

“Me? Like, uh,” Geordi made a nondescript gesture, “Teach you how to kiss? I gotta say, I’m probably not half as good as Riker is.”

“Upon reevaluation, I do believe trust is an important part of this experience, and there is no one on the ship I trust more than you, Geordi. It would be a favor to me.”

“I—, well I guess, I could try.” Geordi’s throat went dry. He certainly hadn’t meant to persuade Data into asking him, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“You do not think it would impact our relationship?”

“No, no, not at all.” Geordi scratched his cheek; kissing Data was something he already wanted to do, after all. The likelihood of ever having a relationship with him was next to none, so, when would he get this chance again? “It’s totally fine.”

Suddenly, both of Data’s hands were planted on the carpet on either side of Geordi.

“Oh—” Geordi leaned back a little, “You meant _now_?”

“Is this not the optimal moment? I presumed because we are currently unoccupied, this may help ‘pass the time.’”

“I mean, that’s a good point. Just wish I could…shower first or something.” Geordi laughed a little bit. The awkwardness of the situation made his skin crawl. 

“I do not mind. In fact, I could not even tell.” If Data’s voice had any tone, this one would convey eagerness. Data leaned in, and Geordi leaned back.

“I guess I just— didn’t really imagine my first kiss with you would be in a broken turbolift!” Geordi blurted, laughing nervously. Oh God, what? Why did he just say that? Geordi looked away, mortified.

Data’s expression changed to one of confusion, and he froze, indicating he was buffering. Judging by the length of his pause, he was processing a lot of information.

“I see.” Data backed off of Geordi, swaying back to sit on his knees, “How _did_ you anticipate our hypothetical ‘first kiss’ to go, if I may ask?”

“I mean, it’s not like I… It was only one time, after Aquiel and I broke up and I was just…” Geordi trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s not like I was planning it or anything.”

“You are digressing. Do you not wish to answer my question?”

“Alright, okay.” Geordi hissed in a breath through his teeth, “I just, I dunno, when I’ve thought about it, I just thought it’d be a little more. Romantic. Maybe, on shore leave or something? Even in the holodeck…”

“Interesting. That implies you have considered the prospect on more than one occasion.”

Geordi said nothing, and tried to look anywhere but at Data.

“Please forgive me if I am being presumptuous,” Data wore a pensive expression, the one he always did when he asked a question he didn’t know the answer to, “Based on the context, you mean to say you have, in the past, considered pursuing a romantic relationship with me?”

“I’ve considered _kissing_ you.”

“Ah. Apologies.” Data looked as though that wasn’t what he was expecting. Perhaps that was the android equivalent of disappointment. “Kissing me and having a relationship with me are mutually exclusive to you?”

“I mean, not necessarily, it’s just…” What was Geordi even trying to say at this point? He felt guilty confusing Data, but he was in too deep and wished he could just _take back_ what he said and he’s no good at this type of thing and— “You think about a lot of crazy stuff when you’re going through a breakup.”

Data blinked, then nodded. “Of course. Forgive me. You are right, it would be illogical for you to desire to pursue a relationship with me.”

Geordi tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“You have stated you have experienced only attraction, and not affection, for me. I can infer many reasons as to why that would be the most logical conclusion,” Data rambled, “Perhaps you may feel that an attachment to me would be personifying, for example.”

“Oh, no, Data not at all.” Great, not only did he confuse Data, but now he thinks Geordi’s objectifying him. “I feel plenty of affection for you, you’re my best friend.”

“Oh.” Data looked more confused, “But you feel platonic affection, as well as physical attraction? Is that accurate?”

Geordi swallowed. “Not really... Listen, Data, I was just panicking, with what I said. I’m still figuring this all out.”

“Figuring what out?” The apologetic look on his face was enough to make Geordi want to rip his own heart from his chest. The last thing he wanted was to instill a sense of guilt in Data for something stupid _he_ said.

“Sometimes, I think— I mean, it’s,” Geordi stammered, “My feelings can be romantic. Sometimes.”

“But not all the time?”

“Well, I’m not sure. That’s what I’m figuring out.” Geordi slumped back against the wall, “We’re so close that sometimes I can’t even tell. I just know that when I’m not around you, I want to be.”

“I also experience a similar phenomenon. I find myself checking the next available moment I will be able to see you often.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. I attribute a great deal of value to our relationship, and consider us close. Because of this, I have run simulations of us pursuing a romantic relationship, as I have calculated it to have the highest hypothetical success rate out of viable options, thus far.”

Geordi smiled a little, and rested his arms on his knees, “Sooo, in your simulations... what did _you_ think our first kiss would be like?”

Data blinked, then looked around the room. “I suppose, not in a broken turbolift.”

“Then where?”

“In my simulations, generally, it would take place in my quarters.”

“Yeah? Is there a context?”

“Typically, yes. I have inferred that a ‘dinner and a movie’ would yield the highest success rate for a romantic gesture. Afterward, there is usually the matter of assessing sexual compatibility—”

“Okaaaay.” Geordi laughed, “You do that with all the ‘viable options?’ You fantasize about it?”

“I would not call it a ‘fantasy.’ That would imply implicit desire, which I do not have. I am merely testing a subroutine.” Data paused for a moment, “However, now that you mention it, no. I do not run the simulations for all viable options, at least, not anymore.”

“Hmm.” Geordi raised his eyebrows, “Only some of them?”

“Only you.”

“Oh.”

“I believe my subroutine for a relationship with you is the most neurologically developed,” Data theorized, “Therefore, that is the only one I see benefit in improving. If I was to be unsuccessful in executing the routine’s goal, I could at least use it as a point of reference in the future.”

“What do you mean ‘executing’ it?”

Data furrowed his eyebrows, as if the answer was obvious. 

“Once I considered the routine sufficient, I planned to suggest we attempt a romantic relationship, assuming you would still be a bachelor.” Data paused, then frowned slightly, “However, I have been especially careful, because my previous attempt with Lieutenant D’Sora did not go well. I have assessed the consequences to be high in our relationship, if I were to fail.”

Geordi snorted, “You’re saying you wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship?”

“Exactly. That is a very concise way to put it, thank you.”

“Heh, this is all pretty ironic.” 

“How so?”

“Well, this whole time I was just repressing how I felt, because I figured you’d never want that with me,” Geordi propped his head on his hand, “And now you’re saying you’ve been planning it for who-knows-how-long.”

“You assumed that because…” Data blinked, “I cannot feel attraction?”

“I guess so. In human relationships, that’s sort of a key point.”

“That is understandable. If it is reassuring, I may not feel attraction, however, I do have a drive to build relationships, and it is a goal of mine to successfully engage in a romantic one. I strongly believe our mutual understanding makes us ideal partners.”

“I guess, in a way, that is a kind of attraction.” Geordi raised an eyebrow, smiling, “I mean, that’s a preference for me, right?”

“That is accurate.”

“Huh.” Geordi leaned his head against the wall, staring at the wall across from him. They sat in silence for a moment.

“So… what now?” Geordi finally asked.

“I suppose my romantic proposal will no longer be a surprise. If my motives change your opinion on teaching me about kissing, I understand.”

Data was so painfully considerate. Sometimes his intentions were so pure that Geordi wondered if he had even one selfish circuit in his entire body.

Geordi mulled it over, “If we can agree that it won’t ruin our friendship, I’m willing to try.” He swallowed, “I’m willing to try more than that, even.”

“You mean…” Data leaned forward, “We could perhaps have dinner and a movie?”

“I guess, if it feels right, why not?”

“I am willing to skip my projected 347 simulations in favor of pursuing it sooner.” Data looked down, “However, will you please agree to be patient with me?”

“Only if you are with me.” Geordi grinned, “I don’t have much more experience than you do.”

“Agreed.” 

They looked at each other for a beat. Geordi swallowed, and placed a hand on Data’s thigh as he leaned forward. Data mirrored him, stiffly placing a hand on his friend’s chest. Hesitantly, their noses brushed. Data’s romantic program prompted him to shut his eyes, and—

Abruptly, the lights in the turbolift flickered back on. They separated, and Data’s communicator chirped. He tapped it.

“Mr. Data, Mr. La Forge; are you both okay?” Riker’s voice hummed through the badge.

“Yes sir. We are in the turbolift, stuck between the cargo bay and deck 1.” 

“Acknowledged, we’ll transport you out shortly.”

Geordi smirked, looking at Data’s communicator. “Guess we’ll continue this discussion later.”

“Yes. My quarters, 19:00?”

“It’s a date.”

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> My multichapter fic will probably be put off til Saturday due to life circumstances lgjtdgltjgt so, take this instead.
> 
> tumblr @third--of--five


End file.
